


meant for this

by gaebolg



Category: 2Ha, 二哈和他的白猫师尊 - 肉包不吃肉 | Èr Hā Hé Tā De Bái Māo Shī Zūn - Ròu Bāo Bù Chī Ròu
Genre: Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, no spoilers just smut, there's just a lot of filth in this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: The reality of this renders Mo Ran utterly insatiable. From the sounds Chu WanNing makes to how his heart races in time with the way their bodies collide, all of it has wrapped up Mo Ran in an obsession that will never cease to exist.
Relationships: Chu Wanning/Mo Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 361





	meant for this

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was deep in 2ha hell & figured I should finally post it since there's hardly anything in fic tags for them ;;

The reality of this renders Mo Ran utterly insatiable. From the sounds Chu WanNing makes to how his heart races in time with the way their bodies collide, all of it has wrapped up Mo Ran in an obsession that will never cease to exist.

It’s a fuel for his addiction, the way Chu WanNing lowly moans his name, how his normally, cold demeanor is softened from the heat they exchange. Even the rare times it resurfaces in these moments, Mo Ran diminishes it with a smile, and a faint exhale of _‘Shizun’_ right against his ear.

“ _Shameless_.” Chu WanNing barely trusts himself to speak, hissing out the words even though they still come out uneven, and his rationality is quickly fading from the way Mo Ran has him pinned to the door, exerting that dominance that has him hot all over.

They barely managed to make it back to the shelter of his private pavilion before he succumbed to the beast that Mo Ran hides so well, the treacherous man that seems to never get enough.

A taste only spurs more of that desire, so much so that Mo Ran growls into how he rakes his tongue past Chu WanNing’s lips, sweetness lingering on that tongue making him long to taste the sweetness that is _within_ his beloved as well. He was sure to tease his Shizun during dinner, innocently touching him beneath the table, until he couldn’t restrain himself in saying how he wanted to have his Shizun for dessert.

“You like it.”

He speaks against Chu WangNing’s mouth, nipping on his lower lip afterward, hands roaming to untie the sash of those white robes that always fit his slim frame so beautifully.

“Presumptuous too.” The accusation is forgotten in an instant, because Mo Ran simply smiles that radiant and _dangerous_ smile once more before lifting him up by cupping on his ass, forcing those slender legs around his waist.

The change in position has Chu WangNing blushing darkly, able to feel that hardness hidden beneath the layers of his lover’s clothing. Merely thinking of it has a shiver running down his spine, that fire coiling in his own body that he can’t help how he responds. He’s certain Mo Ran senses how worked up he is too, because soon enough he’s helping Chu WangNing grind their hips together even while he walks up the stairs to the bedroom.

“I’m whatever my perfect Shizun wants me to be.”

“I want you to behave in public.”

As if to place a seed of doubt, Mo Ran runs his mouth along his Shizun’s ear, humming in a facade of being lost in thought before murmuring in an alluring way.

“Are you sure?” And he licks that sensitive area afterward, a soft bite to the lobe causing Chu WangNing to dig his nails against Mo Ran’s defined shoulders. That alone also proves to prey on one of Chu WangNing’s weaknesses.

Mo Ran says this with vast sincerity that no one can ever hope to rival. It never fails to leave Chu WangNing shaken, his heart fluttering from the truth of those sentiments. Even if he holds insecurities about his own appearance, Mo Ran manages to soothe away those demons every time those broad palms run across his bare skin, his gaze adoring _all_ of him. Just like now, he’s laid him on the bed like something to be cherished, removing the robes and sashes one by one until he’s left bare only for him to see.

“Only I get to see Shizun like this.”

And with that statement alone, the intent to cherish morphs into a depraved sort of thing, something that has Chu WangNing shaking as much as before, body and heart craving how Mo Ran stares down at him. Speaking out against such behavior has never deterred Mo Ran, and most of the time Chu WangNing impulsively does it just to rile the other up more.

“You…saying such things…” Chu WangNing tries to have some bite to his words, and immediately fails the second Mo Ran mouths down his chest, hot kisses mapping out how he runs down to lick and bite the sensitive nubs adorning fair skin. Instead he’s left gasping, a hand involuntarily pushing into dark locks, legs spreading wider at how Mo Ran presses down against him.

It’s where he belongs after all.

“Does Shizun want someone else to see him like this?” Mo Ran asks before his tongue is swirling on his nipple, staring up at him to show how saliva glistens on his lips from giving him thorough attention. The display has Chu WangNing’s head short circuiting, far too lascivious, yet Mo Ran continues even then. “Does he want someone else to see _me_ like this?”

The weight of these questions catches up to Chu WangNing, and something inside of him snaps. Composure is ruined in a second with how he grips hard at Mo Ran’s hair, tugging him up from his chest to instead tilt his head up and attack his lips.

So often he’s been the one to let Mo Ran have this control, to pick him apart piece by piece, guiding him in a way given his inexperience. But the possessiveness that seems to run through both of them in regards to the other, sinking into their blood, it’s something that Chu WangNing can’t help to respond in kind.

He hates when anyone else so much as looks at Mo Ran with an amorous gaze. He’s not blind. He knows that his disciple is too fucking attractive from head to toe. From his smile to his impeccable muscles that seem to show no matter how many goddamn layers of clothing he wears - Chu WangNing has looked and quietly admired enough to _know_.

There’s a ferocity that is exerted from him, licking and biting over Mo Ran’s mouth with his own intent to claim this man. He senses how much Mo Ran feels it too with the way he melds their bodies together, his fingers digging into slim hips, keeping him pinned to the bed as he grinds down against him as a means of saying how much he wants to fuck him open.

Chu WangNing moans at the way his body responds, only a single barrier of clothing stopping them from feeling one another entirely. Impatience surfaces from Mo Ran, because he doesn’t even hesitate in how he messily kisses while starting to all but tear away the last layer of clothing on Chu WangNing’s hips.

His own robes and trousers are thrown off after that, leaning in closely to let their bare hips meet now, trails of wetness left against their thighs as Mo Ran can’t restrain himself from picking up that rhythm once more. Chu WangNing whimpers at the friction, knowing he’s made a mess already from all of Mo Ran’s teasing thus far. He’s tangling his hands through dark locks, entirely pliant to how hands shift to instead grip on his thighs, dragging him in closer to that cock that is so thick and heavy, his thoughts are reeling as he remembers having it in him last time, and he shudders at how he wants it again now.

“No one else can see my Shizun like this.”

Mo Ran mutters into his mouth, eating up the way a whimper emits from Chu WangNing as he slows in their pace, running a hand further down to spread apart his ass cheeks enough to let his cock head drag between his cheeks and over his hole. The precum smears from the tip over the exposed rim, and Mo Ran’s intensity is promising in a way that causes Chu WangNing’s hole to twitch. It’s obscene, and he can’t help how he breathes out Mo Ran’s name in a pleading way.

“Mo Ran – do something about it then.”

The command is practically laced within a moan, and Mo Ran’s eyes darken. He’s quick to obey, only breaking away from a second to drag a vial of oil out from the drawers near the bed.

Being so viciously addicted, Mo Ran can’t simply focus on one thing when it comes to his Shizun, so he’s occupying his lips by mouthing at the side of Chu WangNing’s neck while his hand dips down between those legs that are spread so wide just for him. _Only for him_.

Restraint is a difficult thing to come by during these times. His lovely Shizun making such noises while he circles his hole, gradually pushing past the rim to explore inside. The heat is always so welcoming, and when he starts to smear more oil inside it grows hotter with each thrust of his finger.

He stares like a man possessed, watching every flutter of Chu WangNing’s eyelashes, how his head tilts back more, body shivering from the way that ass twitches around his finger as if to demand more. Giving anything and everything to his Shizun, he starts to stretch him open with two fingers, focusing on adding another mark to the curve of that elegant neck.

As he withdraws enough to admire it, he finds it blossoms so beautifully. He smirks and starts another selfish endeavor, taking in the way that body beneath him starts to writhe as he purposefully drags his fingertips against that sensitive spot inside. Chu WangNing digs his nails hard against his sculpted shoulders, dragging down his back, hips rutting against that hand that slowly gives him a little more. Soon enough three fingers are thrusting in that loosened hole, the wet sounds growing louder, and Chu WangNing’s pleading sounds certainly can’t be ignored.

A moan of approval passes his lips as he faintly presses his thumb into that ass, tilting his head up to kiss at his Shizun’s ear and groan.

“You know…when I come inside one time, I won’t be able to resist doing it again.”

Chu WangNing unconsciously whines at that, hating how he keens pathetically so at those long, thick fingers roaming in so deeply. The horrible realization of how far he’s fallen to these lustful tendencies is forgotten with how runs a hand down between them, fingers tracing down the hard, throbbing length of Mo Ran’s cock.

“Then what are you waiting for?” It’s the last rational thing he manages to say, knowing full well that the second he’s filled, he will be an absolute mess in Mo Ran’s grasp.

It’s exactly what happens too.

Those fingers withdraw, leaving him with that ache, but it’s momentarily forgotten when he’s forced onto his hands and knees. It’s no secret they both prefer to look at one another during these intimacies, no matter how embarrassed it seems to make Chu WangNing. But…something about this position is more degrading in a way that Chu WangNing secretly _loves_. He knows Mo Ran must like it too because he never stops taking advantage of the position by muttering filth to Chu WangNing the entire time, and he’s too helpless to speak against it.

“Shizun is so impatient tonight…were you thinking about this earlier…?”

The terrible insinuation in those words have Chu WangNing blushing, swallowing down a moan from how that cock head starts to rub at his twitching hole, slick all over with oil. A whimper escapes despite his pride, and the moment he’s gratified with that cock starting to push inside, he grips hard at the sheets and hisses out lowly.

“How could I not with the way you kept misbehaving?”

Mo Ran melds against him from behind, smiling against his ear with a soft chuckle. Although, that smile gradually morphs into a smirk as he gradually is sheathed all the way in that tight hole.

“Forgive me WangNing…you’re irresistible.” He mutters darkly, the affection lacking for certain, but it serves to make Chu WangNing hot all over. Not from the way he’s starting to be fucked into, but from _how_ Mo Ran regards him in this way. It only grows worse as that friction inside and out has him compelled to rock back against that cock, meeting Mo Ran’s thrusts that steadily become harder. “…I can’t help wanting to fuck you.”

The whimper that Chu WangNing makes at that confession only further provokes Mo Ran.

With his gaze tracing down the length of his lover’s spine, he spares no restraint now, the slick slapping sound almost as loud as their moans. Delicately his hand traces up the length of his Shizun’s neck, dragging underneath his chin before finally reaching their destination. Chu WangNing heeds the silent wish, lips already parted from how Mo Ran drags out such gasps and pleasure from him. A harsh shudder of a breath is felt against this fingers before he’s sucking on them, moaning around them with each thrust of them in his mouth that matches in time with those intense thrusts.

His eyes glaze over from the sensations that rake over his entire body, knowing that his neglected cock is staining the sheets so much that he won’t be able to sleep here later on. Somehow the knowledge of having Mo Ran ruin him to that degree is enticing, knowing he shouldn’t want it so much, but the temptation is too great to resist.

“I love fucking all your holes, Shizun you take me so well.”

A muffled whimper is nearly lost in the way those fingers drag over his tongue and fill his mouth. Chu WangNing closes his eyes tight, basking in the way the wet slaps of how their bodies are connected, the drool running past his lips and down his neck, and the smell of sex that he craves down to his core.

The bed creaks loudly at how he fists his hands into the sheets, sucking off those fingers until they eventually are dragged out of his mouth, leaving a trace of saliva to decorate his lips and cheeks in their wake.

Mo Ran loves this position for selfish reasons too. It shows in how his eyes darken with that intense lust, hands keep a firm grasp on Chu WangNing’s cheeks to spread them open, committing that sinful sight of his cock pushing past that rim growing red from such abuse in their fucking to memory.

There’s no denying what he feels. Chu WangNing chokes on a gasp loudly at how Mo Ran watches, _feels_ those eyes on him, and he buries his face against the sheets because of it. His ass is pushed out more as if to dare him to keep doing it, a selfish need fulfilled by how Mo Ran does this, and his ass greedily sucks him in each time. It feeds into that primal instinct that Mo Ran has, and he heeds it by sparing no restraint in how he pushes into that heat.

It leaves Chu WangNing helpless to the onslaught, knowing full-well that once won’t be enough. It’s never enough.

Still he holds on, rutting back against him, the length of his own dragging over the sheets to feed more into that pleasure. It cascades, temptation of that high leaving him unable to bite back how he pleas.

“Mo Ran – _a-hah_ \- close, I’m so _close_ -“

He’s practically crying into the sheets now, most of it muffled, until he feels a hand digging into his hair and pulling him back. It’s forces him into a beautiful, alluring arch, and Mo Ran growls against the side of his neck.

“Let me hear you.”

A hand greedily wraps around his cock after that, the amount of wetness smearing over Mo Ran’s hand far too telling as too how forgone Chu WangNing is. His cock pounds into him, spreading his lover open to hit that spot, and etch out needy moans from him. He’s trembling so much, not even realizing how hard his orgasm takes over until he’s spurting ribbons of cum over Mo Ran’s hand, the heat of it making those strokes hotter, slicker, and how he’s fucked through it only teases a few more spurts out of him.

Still Mo Ran continues, a depraved sort of love seeping into how he kisses Chu WangNing’s ear, cock pushing into that ass that is clamping down over him. His fingers loosen their hold on those long locks, slamming in one more time to ensure his Shizun can feel the way his cock pulses, the heat of cum painting inside.

“Shizun is so good…you feel so good…”

Mo Ran says in a guttural tone, shallowly thrusting a few times, loving how his cum spills out to stain his beloved in a way that claims him. The sight of those white streaks leaking on those slender legs is perfection. He hums in the midst of his euphoria, licking and moaning on the side of Chu WangNing’s neck, as his hands can’t help roaming up to his chest again.

His blunt nails drag over those nipples that are red from the attention earlier, and Chu WangNing lets out a shaky exhale.

“I like making you feel good.”

Part of him wants to say _‘only I can make you feel this good’_ , but the insecure side of himself doesn’t allow it. Instead he basks in that shamefully, good feeling of having his ass filled like this, both with Mo Ran’s cock and his cum. He never speaks to it of course.

“What’ll make me feel even better is…filling you up until you’re covered in my cum.”

A full body shiver has Chu WangNing rendered speechless at that.

He knows what a filthy mouth Mo Ran can have when it comes to expressing his desires. The fragment of chastity that Chu WangNing barely clings to still has him flustered by it, but he doesn’t say _no_ to what Mo Ran wants. Not when he wants it too.

“Greedy…but only I want to make you feel that way.”

Chu WangNing speaks between bated breaths, finding himself pushed along his side until he’s laying back on the sheets again staring up at Mo Ran.

The change in position causes that softened length to slip out of him with a lewd noise, and the warm cum trails down his ass and thighs. He bites his lip, cheeks darkening at how he must look.

“Only you make me feel this way. I don’t want anyone else.”

Already just from looking at Chu WangNing like this, Mo Ran can’t help how he wants to dominate him once more. With his cock in hand, he starts to stroke, and Chu WangNing stares at the way that thickness starts to take shape again. Instinctually he leans up enough to push Mo Ran’s hand away, instead grasping the hilt of it himself, and running his tongue on the tip.

Mo Ran inhales sharply, staring at him with renewed intent.

Chu WangNing knows that he can’t take all of him in, the sheer size of it is always too much for his mouth. He still does his best, sucking on the tip, able to taste the faint resonance of cum and new beads of precum that are forming from how he gives such devoted attention.

Somehow the little, kitten licks that Chu WangNing manages are more torturous than if he were to be able to deep-throat. A dangerous part of himself that almost mirrors his past self comes through his next movements, but it’s only enough that he _knows_ Chu WangNing wants.

He runs his hands beneath Chu WangNing’s chin, gripping there to signal for him to stop.

The withdrawal has a string of saliva glimmering, almost a perverted sense of pride felt in Chu WangNing as he stares up at his lover. Mo Ran catches sight of it, and he reacts with a harsh push of the man back onto the bed. Sparing him no pretense in the way he grabs him by his hips, dragging him over his thighs to shove his cock back into him, rutting in hard and deep with no hesitation.

Chu WangNing cries out from being so sensitive still, ass easily adjusting to the intrusion with how loose and wet he is, but he’s shaking from how Mo Ran fucks against his prostate.

“ _M-Mo Ran_ –“ He chokes out, tears prickling his eyes from how his own cock starts to harden again at the rush of pleasure.

The obscene sounds reverberate between them once more, growing louder still, almost drowning out how he basks in the way Chu WangNing is utterly spread apart by his thick cock. Mo Ran pushes long legs up, hoisting them over his shoulders to bend his lover in half, able to feel how Shizun faintly clamps around him.

“You take my cock so well. Only you make these pretty noises that not even a slut can ever hope to make.”

He growls out, seeing the way streaks of precum are dripping down Chu WangNing’s stomach and chest, and he wants _more_ all over him, inside and out.

“You – saying such _filth_ -“

Chu WangNing wants to find the energy to be embarrassed, but he’s at a loss with the way Mo Ran devours him whole with his gaze alone. His ass is stuffed so much, that intensity of being edged closer and closer leaving him desperate.

“I can’t help what you do to me.”

“To compare me to a _whore_ -“

Mo Ran would never do so on purpose, not in this life. He holds his Shizun to a higher standard than that. But something in those phoenix eyes dares him to do so in these moments, as if to dig up that darker, carnal part of Chu WangNing that only he can rip apart piece by piece to satiate them both.

“Maybe…but just for me.”

A broken gasp tears from Chu WangNing, friction so hot inside that he loses himself in the way Mo Ran intends to ruin him. From his body to his soul, he can’t ever imagine anyone else.

Tear streak down his cheeks from how worked up he is again. With his cock leaking so much over his belly, he can only hold onto the sheets from how Mo Ran grips at his ass, grinding the head of his cock so deeply each time. He whimpers loudly, succumbing to the terrible desires that nip at his thoughts and flesh incessantly.

“Y-Your whore-“ Chu WangNing starts, voice wavering as he manages to speak evenly for a second longer. “-your whore wants your cum.” He doesn’t even realize how he nearly moans out the latter part of his request.

But that breaks Mo Ran all the same. Everything about Chu WangNing has ruined him since day one, and he’s damned if he doesn’t act on it now.

He leans in to claim Chu WangNing’s mouth in a heated kiss, one that he can’t resist licking greedily into his mouth for, eating up those fucked out noises that are half-utterances of his name. A hand is felt digging into his hair again, anchoring him as he pounds into that lithe body without the intention of stopping, wanting to carve himself into Chu WangNing forever.

Chu WangNing can feel the way those balls slap against his hole that is still soaked with cum, every possessive touch heightened as he succumbs to these sensations. Every groan that Mo Ran makes he keeps for himself, the vibrations of those growls going straight to his cock that is aching, knowing the second that he’s touched will be what ruins him.

“ _WangNing_.” How Mo Ran growls his name is euphoric.

Their foreheads rest against one another, Chu WangNing is panting hard against that mouth that says his name over and over, almost as if it’s a promise that he’s never going to stop claiming what’s his.

“What you do to me – fuck- I’m going to pump you full of my cum- I’ll make sure you feel _all of it._ ”

Nails dig harder into his back, and Chu WangNing can’t help how he shamelessly moans long and hard at that. He wants that so badly, wants to draw out that reaction from his lover, so he finally reaches down to fist over his cock, not even getting two strokes in before he’s arching from the sheets. The rush of pleasure leaves his mind in a haze, chasing after that alluring feeling as streaks of white fall carelessly over his chest.

Gods the sight of that is an obscene blessing, one that Mo Ran prolongs as much as he can to satiate his incessant need to stake his claim. He grinds hard against that spot that has Chu WangNing writhing, his body entangled in that heat that washes over him in waves, and the way he tightens around that cock forces the most primal noise from Mo Ran.

Chu WangNing trembles at the way Mo Ran sheathes into him fully before stilling, dark eyes staring down at him to watch how Chu WangNing is absolutely wrecked because of him. So much cum drips down his chest, a streak of it even on his cheek, and Mo Ran groans his name as the hot cum starts to fill him up again.

“WangNing…you were meant for this…”

There’s too many layers of depravity for Chu WangNing to understand with how thoroughly fucked he is. The way Mo Ran looks at him, how he withdraws in the midst of his release to instead stroke over his throbbing cock, and spurt cum against his hole as a remembrance to the first time and many times thereafter that they fucked like this only pulls him deeper into that possessive hold he has for his beloved.

The last few streaks of cum are given to his chest, mixing with his own, and he lets out a shuddering moan from how warm it is against his skin.

“Shut up and come here.”

There’s no real bite to Chu WangNing’s demand, but Mo Ran eagerly leans in to kiss him slow and messy, able to feel how the cum coats his chest to make a terrible mess between them.

Somewhere in the back of Chu WangNing’s mind, he can’t help but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! find me on twitter if you'd like: GAEBOLGNOVUS ~


End file.
